


Moments In Time 11

by monkeywand



Series: Moments [11]
Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: She scrunches her nose when she is thinking or when she is angry, and he thinks it’s adorable even though he knows she’d shoot him if he told her that.
Series: Moments [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1178864
Kudos: 3





	Moments In Time 11

**Author's Note:**

> 20 prompts. 20 moments in time. Snapshots into the lives of Castle and Beckett.

He’d never admit to it, but sometimes he intentionally annoys her, just to see her get angry. Oh, it’s never true anger, not like when she’s pissed off at a case. That he carefully avoids. She’s scary like that. He’s seen her nearly destroy a couple of weight bags at the precinct’s gym, punching and kicking out her frustrations, late at night when no one can see her fall apart.

No, this is more irritation, but in a cute way. Like she wants to tell him off, but then he waves the metaphorical white flag and brings her a coffee, maybe something sweet from the out-of-the-way bakery he knows she absolutely loves, and she’ll melt.

He does it, just to see her nose scrunch up, to see her make that cute-angry face she has for him. Her eyes’ll darken and she’ll glare, mouth pursing to stop the scolding she wants to give him. He’ll back off and grin, retreating to the boys until she calms down.

Sometimes, when he returns, he’ll just sit back and watch, pretending to fiddle on his phone. Her face gets that same adorable scrunch when she’s deep in thought too. He’s seen it in the middle stages of a case, when they have all the information, but no one’s connected the dots yet.

But it’s harder for him to recreate those moments, having to wait for the right cases. Sometimes they’re few and far between. Which he’s often grateful for. They’re the cases that ride on them, wearing them down, leaving emotional scars on their psyche.

It’s during those times, he’d tread more carefully around her. Previous experience had shown he could have cute-annoyed Beckett or deep-in-thought Beckett but never both, not during the same case. He’d take whichever he could get. Whatever her face and whatever her reaction, she was adorable.

He’d never admit it to her though. She’d shoot him and call it self-defense. He valued his life too much for that.


End file.
